Television viewing is part of daily life for many people. Video transport service providers transmit video content to millions of viewers. As video content formats progress toward Internet Protocol (IP) delivery, equipment costs can decrease. Nonetheless, the quality of the video content can be affected by the volume and distribution of equipment required in networks that distribute IP video traffic. Streams of media packets can suffer from errors, including loss of data packets, which can cause gaps or freezes in video content. Retransmission of lost data packets can slow traffic over an IP network. Error correction packets can be included with streams of media packets, but it is often difficult for network administrators to predict the frequency and extent of packet loss. Depending on the complexity of the network, such predictions can be difficult. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of correcting video data errors.